Bad day
by bastenach
Summary: Arthurs day hasn't been the best. He soon realizes to just give things time because even though you feel horrible one day you can feel great the next.


His days went by routine everyday; Wake up, shower, eat, brush teeth and then off to school then to work. It's been this way since he was 18 years old and living on his own. So far Arthurs day has been the worst that he has had since he was 15 years old. His alarm clock had been unplugged last night by his cat, which he cursed at in his mind because he would feel bad if he actually did yell at the innocent creature for accidentally doing something. He took a quick shower and checked his time seeing he didn't have enough time for food and decided to skip that for the day and just shoved a piece of mint gum into his mouth for the day until he was home. He had just barely made it in time for his first class at university and was breathing heavily which of course sparked a flame for everyone to look over at him for bursting in during a teaching. So school went by a little better, until his last class which he had forgotten to grab his paper that was due that day which gave him the great outcome of getting 30% taken off automatically no matter how good it was.

School was the worst. Arthur was good at classwork, he just hated going. He got B's and above ever since he started so it's not like he was a slacker, he was just smart enough to not have to worry about failing. This though, this freaking paper he wrote took him all night to do causing him to only get 3 hours of sleep anyway. Another reason he had been so angered today already.

Next came work. Ah yes the sweet sound of having people complain about how they don't have enough ice in their water when he, excuse my french, filled the whole fucking glass with ice then added the persons preferred beverage into it. Being a waiter was one of the most annoying jobs in the world to ever have. First off you barely get paid anything, basically just enough for you to live off of. "Excuse me? sir!" Arthur heard from across the room and looked back at one of the tables he had served earlier and quickly made his way over to see what possibly could've been wrong now. "Yes what is it?", "my wife, she ordered the coleslaw in a bowl." The man said and pointed to the plate which had the coleslaw on the side, not touching anything else. Nothing bugged Arthur more than ignorance. "Sir the coleslaw isn't touching anything-", "She said 'In. '" The man scoffed. "How could you be even working here if you cant even get a simple order right?" The man laughed along with his wife. Arthur squinted his eyes at the two. "So you want something for the coleslaw to be in, am I correct.", "Why yes you are correct, AHA! he's not as dumb as we thought he was right sweetheart?". Arthur forced a smile and picked the plate up. "Well hurry on now boy, im not tipping you for standing there.", "You don't need to tip me at all sir.", "Wha-". Before the man could finish Arthur took the plate and shoved it onto the mans suit. "There now your wife can eat it off you like the kind of pigs you are.".

And that's the story of how Arthur had gotten fired from his job that day also. I mean after 2 years of being treated like some low life scum you'd probably want to do the same thing to some rich posh who probably was too dumb himself to even drive here himself and has a chauffeur. So Arthur sat in a cafe and drank his tea by himself, scribbling down ideas for yet another failed novel he'd thought of to write. "Bad day?" He heard a voice say and the sound of someone sitting across from him. He looked up to see another man with dirty blonde hair and a pair of glasses. "Yes, quite a bad day." Arthur said and then returned his eyes back to his notepad. After a few seconds of silence he almost thought the stranger might've gotten up and moved to sit somewhere else, but no he heard the voice speak up again soon. "I've had a pretty shitty day myself. You wanna talk about it?" He asked. Arthur raised his head again and his eyebrow shot up. "I'm serious, sometimes talking about it can help relieve the stress." The man said. "I suppose..." Arthur said and tapped his pencil against the table. "Perhaps tomorrow though i'm afraid i've got to run." He said and picked up his things after he had seen the time on the wall clock. "Same time?" The man said. Arthur nodded. "Sure, same time." And he went on with the rest of his day.

Arthur had to admit he didn't really plan on seeing this guy the next day. Or the next day, or the next day. He didn't expect it to turn into something more than a one day thing. No, no...because eventually they left the cafe and would walk the park, the movies, restaurants, each others houses. He didn't expect to get a weird feeling in his chest when he saw this man, and he certainly didn't expect to find out that this man felt the same way. He didn't expect that they would be in a relationship, kissing, hugging and cuddling on the couch. He didn't expect to be at the alter 3 years later marrying this man. He didn't expect love.

No. No he didn't expect love at all. Arthur learned that having a bad day doesn't mean its the end of the world. That even though it may take time to heal, find love and just be happy again; it is so worth the wait. Don't let a bad day take you down. Surprises are always around the corner.


End file.
